Trails in the Heart
by KingofTrails25
Summary: Romance between different Trails characters.
1. Rean x Alisa

Greetings everyone, this is my absolutely first attempt at writing a fanfiction, so please feel free to leave comments and leave me a message on things I can work on.

This particular story is Rean x Alisa, after Rean has come back from Crossbell State fulfilling his deal with the Ironbloods and is spending his evening at the dormitory.

"Hrmm" Rean rubbed his eyes as he finished his evening grueling study session. Rean Schwarzer, age 17, proclaimed "Hero of Heimdallr" , only recently came back from completing his mission of supporting Erebonian Forces and to quell any interruptions during the Annexation of Crossbell State.

"Even though, I told everyone I was fine with catching up on missing subjects, I was only being optimistic..." Rean trailed off as he recalled his time in class, catching up with a month's worth of material, anticipating another free day helping Towa with Student Council work... and then Alisa.

"Rean..." Rean was aroused from his thought of helping Towa with a voice he wasn't expecting.

"Oh hey Alisa, aren't you meeting with the Lacrosse Club today?" Rean asked puzzled by her being here.

"Yeah, we have a lot of training to do but that can wait.." Alisa said as she walked up to Rean and looked into his eyes with blush tinting her cheeks. "I just wanted to spend time with you before I went." She whispered just enough for him to hear.

Rean blushed at the words "I see..." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close as her head rested against his chest. She responded by wrapping her arms around the small of his back as well.

"I'd be happy to spend time with you too, Alisa. Is there something on your mind?" He said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Oh nothing in particular, I just missed you.. I thought of every moment you were gone and I prayed to Adios that you would return unharmed, and I'm glad you did" She said smiling bashfully. " I don't know what I would do, if you got hurt.." She sniffled as tears started to form on the edge of her eyes.

"Alisa..." Rean brought his fingers down to wipe the tears away " You know nothing in all of Zemuria would stop me from seeing you again." Alisa blushed hard as she held his hand against her cheek, cherishing the warmth.

"Rean... can you come to my room tonight after dinner?" She looked into his eyes with a determined look.

"Of course, I'll be there." He replied with a smile as he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "You should get going, otherwise Ferris will raise a storm after she finds out I was keeping you."

Alisa giggled "Yeah, she'll think I'm avoiding her challenges again." She said as they let go of their embrace and walked outside the classroom. Alisa gave a quick peck on the lips as she hurried off to practice.

Rean blushed and scratched his cheek gently "Well, I should walk around the campus before I go back to the Dorm…"

Rean snapped out of his flash back from the sound of Elliot playing his violin.

"I should go ahead and see Alisa, now that I've done some studying." Rean said as he closed his textbook, pushing the chair back and standing up.

He stepped outside of his room and noticed calm, yet anxious feeling permeating, as if everyone was preparing to start a new path into their future but were unsure of something. He made his way up to the third floor and noticed a similar aura as well. "I wonder what Alisa wants to talk about..." He thought as he came up to her door and stepped inside.

"Oh..." Rean noticed Alisa, solemnly looking over her lacrosse gear. That feeling he noticed earlier, of anxiety was more profound now as Alisa sighed in sadness.

"Feeling sad that you'll miss everyone from the Lacrosse Club?" Rean asked as Alisa turned around, surprised by his question.

"Well of course I'm sad.. We've made many memories and Ferris is going to be captain next year, so I wanted to see our friendship grow more but..." She trailed off as she crossed her arms against her chest "I just know I have to go back to my family and help out rebuilding the company after all that's happened. Not because, I'm going in inherit the company but because I want to prove to mother that my actions will speak louder than words" She said as she breathed another sigh "But most importantly, is that I'm going to miss you... Maybe if you can come back to Roer and... "Alisa looked down, tears forming.

"Alisa... we talked about this remember" Rean said as looking at her with sadness. "We said that, we should strive on our own separate paths for the time being, having me there will only get in the way of the goal you want to achieve." He cupped her chin, forcing her to looking up at him. Tears streaming coating her cheek "I know in your heart, which is not something you want. You want to prove to your mother that you will be the change that Reinford needs." He said as he wiped her tears away and caressed her cheek. "But I promised you, that no matter where our paths in life take us, my heart.." Rean whispered as he placed her hand on his heart. "Is ALWAYS with you, and when we find that future. I want to stand with you and share it together."

She blushed and then surprising Rean, giggled a little. "Oh Rean, you're sweet… If you keep coming up with embarrassing speeches like this, I'd fall in love with you over and over. "She took his hand in hers and placed it against her chest, matching her own on his. Rean blushing, as his hand made contact with her breast, and felt his heart race quicken. "And to you Rean Schwarzer, my heart will always be yours…" She said with a blush, so red and deep in color would rival Emily's hair, then subtlety as if their combat links were active, they closed their eyes and felt a pull as their lips touched once again.

"Rean… I want to share this night with you" As if their thoughts were interconnected and feelings in synch. Rean pulled her in close, relishing the taste of her lips very similar to cinnamon as Alisa moaned in the forceful of his actions. She opened her lips, letting her tongue rubbed against the bottom of his as they shared a passionate kiss unlike any they've had before. She pulled away, a lingering strand of saliva all that's left of their heated moment. "Rean…" She whispered, stroking his chest and rubbing her breasts against his hand. "Rean… I'm afraid of losing you, but I want to share tonight with you." Rean blushing heavily and breathing hard enough to hear nodded very shyly.

They moved toward the best and sat down, once again pulling each other into one another's embrace. Rean, with his hands slowly rubbed Alisa's breast through her uniform. As Alisa moaned in approval, she started to unbutton her uniform to finally get rid of the heat and confinement that it had on her. Rean amazed at her size being what looked like a C-cup, took the opportunity to also unbutton and take off his uniform. Revealing his scar and well-built chest, Alisa begrudgingly unhooked her bra and let it slip onto the floor along with the other items.

She wrapped her arms around her chest, embarrassed and blushing until Rean cupped her chin and whispering that she is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and doesn't have to hide, that she finally let her hands wrap around his head and allowed him to gaze on her chest. "Rean…" Alisa moaning much louder and stifling the noise their clenched teeth as Rean took her breast and sucked on one of her nipples. Thumbing the other one in between fingers, he focused all of his efforts on pleasuring her. "Reaan~ ~ this isn't fair" Alisa gently bite on to her finger to not raise her voice to loud. She traced her fingers down his pants and started to rub the bulge that had formed ever since they began their passionate kissing.

She pulled him away from her breasts, sheen of saliva coating her areola and pushed him on to the bed. "I'll be leader now, Rean..." She said lustfully, as she loosened his belt and pulled his pants down, revealing boxers with an imposing tent as she blushed. "Rean, I've never done this… but Sharon told me about this stuff when I was younger…" She said blushing as she pulled down his boxers and wrapped her hand around his penis. "I think I should be worried if it was Sharon…" A dreadful thought came into Rean's mind as he imagined Alisa in leather, wires and… "Oh Aidios" Rean was thrown out of his fantasy as Alisa slowly licked alongside the length of his penis, paying particular attention along the tip. His eyes closed and his mouth open in a moan as he felt every inch get coated. "Sharon taught you this!?" Rean thought as Alisa brought her lips over the tip and descended downward, slowly taking all 6" and quickly pulling up with a cough. "Grr… Sharon never said that it was this tough..." She whispered angrily to herself, stroked his penis and continued her treatment.

With heavy lidded eyes, Rean gazed down as he saw Alisa continuously ingesting his penis into her mouth. He closed his eyes again, to feel the suction and heat of her mouth and he knew he wasn't going to last. As a few minutes passed, Rean felt the warmth leave his penis and he opened his eyes to see her pulling off her skirt and panties. "A-Alisa…" He said embarrassed as she propped her elbows on the bed and presented herself to him, wet and coated with trimmed blond hairs.

"Rean… my heart is racing… it's hurting down here" As she said with tears in her eyes opened up her vulva, showing the liquid flowing out. "Please help me…" She whispered as Rean felt his heart skip a beat and his body act on its own. Lowered his face until he was in reach with his tongue and started to lick along her vagina, tracing her inner labia and clit. "R-Reaan!" Yelped out Alisa, as he felt his tongue touch her most private parts in ways, she's never felt on her own. Alisa gripped his head and edged him more into her heat, as he applied all of attention into pleasuring the girl he loves. With Rean pleasuring her pussy, Alisa reached a hand up to her breast bringing her fingers in a vice around a nipple and started to create a twofold experience of pleasure. "Ohh Rean, I'm close…" Alisa gasped out as he started to insert a finger into her core and twisting the finger around inside, utilizing his tongue as a focal point, attacked her clitoris and focused on bringing Alisa to orgasm.

Alisa felt the finger enter her and was glad that she lost her hymen from horseback riding; otherwise she would have screamed out and Rean would have to answer to Laura for his intrusions into the girls' dorm. As she experienced a new heightened sense of pleasure, her eyes shot open as she felt his finger rubbed against her g-spot and she cried out, letting go of his head and placed her hand over her mouth as her liquids squirted out onto his face, taking him by surprise.

Rean caught surprised as he suddenly felt her hands leave his head, only to feel the warm presence of her fluid coat his lips. Concerned by her cry, he pushed himself up and looked down as he saw her breathing heavily, with her arms covering her face and body shaking from her orgasm. "Alisa…" Rean whispered as he hovered over her and kissed her body until she pulled her arms away to look up at him.

"R-Rean… "She pulled him quickly against her body as she mashed her lips against his as she spread her legs and grasped his penis softly slowly edging it toward her entrance. Rean pulled away and looked at her with serious intentions in his eyes. "Alisa… are you sure you want this" Alisa looked up at him; her body calmed down and smiled with a lips shining from their frequent kissing. "Yes Rean, I want this… I love you with all my heart; I wouldn't want to share this with anyone but you..."

Rean smiled as he eased his body and allowed Alisa to position him at her entrance. He felt her eyes on him as he slowly forced himself inside of her as he concentrated on going as slow as possible. "It's okay Rean… my hymen broke long ago from horseback riding…" she said as she rubbed his back, easing his mind and body for the task that he is about to do. With a lovingly look in his eyes, he pulled himself down to kiss Alisa and whisper "I love you", thrust himself inside her and held himself inside of her to experience the heat and tightness that was coming from her muscles. Alisa mouth was wide open and she felt him fully inside of her and yet she was shocked too much to scream out at the pleasure. She could feel as he pulled out and quickly thrust back inside her, finding a tempo and rhythm that started to make their experience heavenly.

Alisa was holding on to Rean's back as he gripped her thighs, forcing himself deep inside of her trying to find release this time. He could feel her heart beat and her muscles while he was inside of her, he was kind of thankful he was instructed in Eight Leaves One Blade, which focused his mind and allowed him to feel and sense this moment. He was happy that Alisa was feeling this way, her arms now gripping at the bed sheets. He was snapped out as Alisa pulled him down into a fierce kiss "I love you Rean, I love you… I love you" was what was whispered into the kiss, tears flowing down her face as he wrapped his arms around her.

Rean felt his climax coming and held Alisa's hands "A-Alisa... I'm... Getting close..." Rean gasped out as he felt sweat coat his face. "R-Rean… I'm close too" She replied back and gripped his hands harder. Rean lowered his face to kiss her as they both continued on their course for ejaculation. "Mmmh" They both moaned as their climax synchronized. The minutes passed, both panting and holding each other, Alisa noticed the mess they made on each other and giggled, out of breath to say anything more than:

"L-Looks like we Overdrived"

Rean couldn't help but chuckled as well, holding Alisa close to him. "Hah... I think you're right."

They both fell asleep after knowing that whatever the future may hold, they had each other, their hearts beating as one.

Unknowingly to them, Sharon, the caretaker of Class VII, after being aware of what transpired, giggled innocently as she stepped out from the shadows "Master Rean exceeded my expectations, but I am happy my lady performed splendidly."

Thanks again, this was kind of an attempt at re-creating the classroom scene and dorm room night scene with obviously original perspective on it. Absolutely my first piece of written fanfic ever… So I'm not expected a Pulitzer Award. I was inspired from the lack of Legend of Heroes stories, which surprised me because this game has so much to offer. 

Depending on reviews, criticism and comments I might continue on with alternate stories, with other girls, even Trails in the sky as well.


	2. A Witch's Love

Greetings everyone, please excuse my delay on another chapter. I'm in the military currently, so it's tough to get a chapter down as fast as I have planned.

So Emma is my favorite girl in Trails of Cold Steel and without further ado, I present Chapter 2 to Trails in the Heart: Rean X Emma!

Notice that it might be slightly OOC on some parts, it's tough to get certain aspect of the character without being in that scenery that I'm looking for when I write these stories. Most of the ideas I get are from having noticed certain personality traits of characters, and while Emma is a very sincere and gentle woman. I feel like something about her also has some similarities to Vita and her commanding voice is just an example.A

As always please feel free to leave comments, criticism. I hope to continue writing these and practicing more with grammar and structure.

Chapter 2: A Witch's Duty

The stars shone in the night sky, snow gently falling from the heavens unconcerned to the rage and division that the country of Erebonia was going through right now. It almost made the civil war insignificant to the beauty that the world was full of: Change.

Rean couldn't ask for a more picturesque scene, the cold wind that started to come through the open window where he was standing, enjoying the bitter chill that was assaulting his previously warm body. His breath started to frost over but he felt right at home with the cold, having come to enjoy the winters of his home town of Ymir.

 _"_ _Rean…?"_ A voice startled him from behind as he shut the window and turned around to stare longingly at the beautiful woman who was currently occupying his bed. The sheets covering her body, she rose up to wrap them around herself, finally aware of the cold air that had entered the room due to his actions.

"Is something wrong?" The girl had no use for her glasses, a necessary but unneeded part of her disguise of being a witch, a guide to Rean, the Ashen Awakener. She furrowed her brow, clutching the sheets tighter, bringing the warmth closer to her body. Warmth which came from a decision they made, that changed everything.

"Oh…Sorry Emma, I didn't know I had woken you up." Rean said as he crossed the room to sit down next to her. "I was just… lost in thought… no matter what happens after tomorrow." He brought a hand up to caress her face, getting an immediate reaction of goosebumps from his cold hand. "I know change is necessary and it's only natural that we both embrace it. Even if it's a path that is against what society intended."

She smiled, knowing that this might not be the most respectful path for a witch to take, but as long as she in with Rean the world doesn't matter. "Yes you're right and just as Vita is intending to make this civil war into a replica of the War of the Lions, changing this country. I believe that, you have a destiny that will change our lives too..." She rubbed her face against his hand, gently kissing the palm. With a blush in her eyes, she looked up into his eyes and pulled him down back onto the bed. "Just as you changed my life" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his body.

A bold idea, which she normally wouldn't have ever thought of came to mind. Blushing beet red, her grip around Rean tightened. That warmth she sought, now fire, burned and she rubbed her legs together to ease the feeling.

"Rean…" She whispered softly "I hope you take responsibility" Confused by her statement, Rean looked at her "What's wrong Emma?" She kissed him, catching Rean by surprised but not for long as they closed their eyes, the world closed in and nothing outside seemed to matter. Rean felt their lips part, tongues dancing against each other. Passions overtaking them as they continued the bonding they shared, just a few hours earlier. Where Rean, despite his normally timid personality, convinced Emma that the love they share is their choice, forgoing what Emma's elder wanted of her.

 _"_ _A path that the witch must take, is to act as a mediator and guide for Awakener's_ _ **."**_ Emma remembered the witch elder teaching her. "I can't imagine the scolding I would get from the elder, if she found out about this" Emma thought, wrapping her body around Rean, her well-endowed breasts pushed up against his toned chest.

She couldn't be happier though, this young man who accepted her for who she was, despite that she had deliberately acted in secrecy and at times withheld information that would have proven useful to her friends. _"_ _Rean… I love you, I love you!"_ Her inner thoughts were screaming as they embraced the most base emotional instinct that humans have, an intimate dance of: passion, warmth, and most importantly, love. Their hands acting as a conductor spread the flames of desire. Rean's calloused hands wrapping around her breasts, roughly massaging them. His lips, leaving Emma's', licked his way down her neck, softly biting her jugular to end at her breast.

Her breasts, which are more endowed then any of the girl's at their Academy, were the first thing Rean noticed most about her when he first started to get interested in her, most times ending up in a very embarrassing situation of having to excuse himself.

Her nipples, hard and slightly bigger were at full mast; awaiting attention from Rean. Lowering his mouth, staring up at her as she looked on with increased lust, wrapped his lips around the right nipple. Slowly and gently, he pulled the nipple with his teeth. Emma mind was losing control; she held his head against her breasts, feeling his mouth create suction as the bud hardened painfully. Her mouth open, moans escaping free when suddenly, fingers brushed against her other breast and were being used to twist and knead the opposite nipple. With Rean administrating pleasure to her nipples, her vagina leaking out fluid due to the excitement of the moment, Emma definitely needed to turn the tables and prolong their enjoyment.

"R-Rean… you must be in agony, let me help." Emma lifted Rean's face up and gently pushed him, his body on bottom and Emma hovering over him; her chest puffed out and hardened nipples. "Uh, Emma...I just want you to know that you are very beautiful without your glasses and I'm happy that you decided to not hide behind them…" Rean blushing as he looked into her eyes and then looked away in embarrassment...

"…" Emma had to process what he said when suddenly she got teary eyed and smiled. "Aww…thanks Rean. That was very sweet of you. I suppose Celine and Sharon were telling the truth about how much of a lady's man you are." She couldn't help but giggling. "Heh... Wait... What?"Rean was taken back earlier that night, onboard the Courageous with Celine, where she was frustrated that he was being so "nice" to every girl and didn't choose one. "I guess Celine makes sense… but why would Sharon know about something like that?!" Emma put a finger on her face and looked away innocently "Well… let's just say I heard about you, Alisa, and our Princess." She looked back down with a sweet grin.

"I knew… Sharon couldn't keep it to herself… but it's not like that. Alisa needed someone to talk to about all that had happened with the incident involving her family and Alfin… well she's still kind of like a little sister to me"

Emma smiled while he was explaining his story "Hehe, it's okay Rean…" She poked him on the cheek. "I understand how you are and feel. You can't help but try and be supportive to everyone, almost as if you are the glue that holds us together as a Class... And well, let's just say you deserve someone to support you." She kissed his chest, working around his nipples. "E-Emma..?" Rean was caught off by her bold actions and her ministrations. "Does it feel good, Rean?" She licked at his nipples, and then continued kissing her way down his stomach. She slowly was kissing along his thighs, while slowly creeping her hand down to grasp his penis in her delicate hands.

"Now let me support you, Rean…" She whispered huskily as he licked the tip of his penis, around the urethra and then slid her tongue down the throbbing vein as she sucked on it before making her way to the base. Rean was feeling euphoric and couldn't describe what his girlfriend was doing to him. "E-Emma, that feels amazing." Rean was grabbing at air, before settling on her long wavy hair, petting her head slowly.

Emma smiled inside, while she continued kissing and sucking along the base. She brought her face back up to the tip and whispered _"_ _Ignis"_ and proceeded to place his member inside of her mouth and descend downward until she reached half way. Rean felt a warm sensation as Emma commenced her oral treatment on his penis, words failed to explain what he was feeling. He gripped her head and guided her in this pleasurable experience. _"_ _I see he's feeling the effects.."_ Emma was glad she had better control of her magical abilities, her full attention now on pleasing her boyfriend. With a tempo established, Emma proceeded with taking as much of him into her mouth and going at the pace he was guiding her with. "Emma.. can you use your breasts.." Rean had one eye open as his mind was going numb from her attention to detail on his penis. Emma slide out and made a last second suction effect on his penis before taking him out of her mouth. "I thought you'd never ask… since you always seem fascinated by them." She nudged a bit forward and set her breasts on both sides of his penis as she enveloped him in her bosom. With gently application, she squeezed his penis against her breasts as she started her rhythm. Emma stuck her tongue out and managed to lick the tip of his penis at every moment she could, tasting his pre-cum that was starting to become more apparent.

Rean knew he wouldn't last much longer with the dual sensation of his penis on fire and in between Emma's large breasts. He felt a sadistic opportunity arise and proceeded to pinch her nipples and thrust up into her mouth, brushing her tonsils as he forced her down as much as he could onto his penis. _"_ _Aidios, this feels too good… I might not make it.."_ Losing all sense of himself, he thrust up into her mouth and unleashed a torrent of semen into her mouth, coating her throat as held her head in place.

Emma surprised by this forcefulness, closed her eyes as she felt a warm liquid enter her mouth, breathing through her nose became an necessity as Rean held her head in place, allowing his load to reach it's destination.

With a sigh, Rean allowed Emma to pull away from his penis and let his head hit the mattress, breathing harder. _"_ _I almost lost control of myself..."_ He placed his arm over his eyes, shielding the blindly light from the room, only to take a peak and noticed Emma struggling as she swallowed his semen down.

"Rean… if you're planning on being more forceful you should have let me known that was your intentions" Emma looked down at him displeased but not angry. "Yeah..Sorry Emma, I don't know what came over me…"

Emma brushed her hands against his cheek and forced him to look at her. "It's okay Rean, I want to do the same to you" Emma's iris' changed to a golden color as Rean looked on in slight panic. "Wait Emma…" **_"_** ** _Look into my eyes and hear my voice"_** Emma spoke with a serious tone that was becoming of her gentleness. Rean's attention was focused on Emma and her voice. Everything he sensed was drowning out as he couldn't help but look into her eyes with a blank stare. ** _"_** ** _I want you to take me with all your force, Ashen Awakener, until I can no longer move"_** Rean's mind was blank, his eyes staring out into nothing but his mouth opened and only said **_"_** ** _I will do as you say"_** Emma turned around at the edge of the bed and presented herself, wet.. extremely wet. The kind of wet that only one who's lost all sense of morality and embraced the primal urges of mating. She spread herself with her fingers as she placed her butt into the, soon feeling Rean's warm hands on them as he brushed his penis against her dripping folds. The anticipation was too much for Emma, as she slowly backed up against his penis, her heart beating exceedingly faster than before. Gripping her backside, Rean thrust into Emma with one stroke, brushing against her cervix, her muscles tightening against the intrusion but also massaging his penis.

Emma gasped out, unable to fathom the feeling that she just felt. Her cervix being pushed by the throbbing object, filled with microscopic sperm that would do anything to be ejected inside. Her hands gripping the bed sheets as she started to drool as she felt Rean slightly exit her insides, only to slam back into her. She soon regret her decision to be just as forceful as Rean was. "Rean.. wait listen to my.. voi…" She lost her voice as she felt him pound into her from behind, his hands gripping her butt as he thrust into her more brutally. Emma was starting to lose her mind, she could only feel that Rean had his large penis repeatedly jabbing her core. Caught off surprise as Rean wrapped his arms hooked around her legs and he pressed her back against his chest and lifted her up, thrusting up into her as she was hold onto his head. "Oh Aidios, this feels so wrong.. but amazing~~" She held on Rean for her dear life, with nothing but his penis thrusting up inside of her to feel. Gasping and moaning, she was beginning to lose her body's functions as she started to climax and squirt out her fluid along the edge of the bed.

Rean feeling her body contract against his penis with her release, Rean grunted as he also came to his climax, unleashing torrents of semen deep inside of her, brushing along the entrance to her womb. Rean losing all ability to move, pulled Emma down against his body as he collapsed on to the bed, with Emma still enveloping him. Emma could only gasp out in a wordless expression of surprise as she felt Rean's warm semen enter her body. Her eyelids heavy with exhaustion, the last thing she felt was Rean's flaccid penis leaving her vagina and the sensation their mixed fluids dripping down onto the mattress.

 ** _"_** ** _Te Libero"_** Emma whispered the words that released Rean from his primal urges as she wrapped her arms around his body, smiling contently as she embraced sleep with only one thought on her mind _"_ _What would the Elder think?"_

Rean released from his stupor, noticed Emma asleep in his embrace. Sighing to himself as he realized what the situation was. "Emma, if you wanted to try this, you could have told me." He shook his head and chuckled, knowing he was the cause of this event to take place. He grabbed the blanket from her bed and placed it over the two of them, holding Emma closer as he embraced her warmth. His body finally catching up his to withered mind and sleep taking him as he dreamed of the future they would have to endure as they make their future a reality.


	3. My Senpai

Hey sorry for this quick upload and not taking time to really get a good edit on it. This one was a lot longer than the other chapters but that's because I had to go over the old game and get down the dialog used in the scene I wanted.

So this chapter is Rean x Towa. Also rushed on the romance again but it's fan fiction. I've seen more poorly edited material.

So please enjoy!

Chapter 3. My Senpai.

Rean X Towa

"What's wrong, Gaius?" As a gust of wind came through the opened window, Reans fellow classmates Gaius and Fie were standing at the window.

"I hear something to the west, and it's getting closer." Gaius stated, crossing his arms against his chest and concentrating on the noise.

"Several armored cars are approached" voiced Fie, staring out over the town of Trista. "And…it sounds like they have some of those armored suits with them."

Everyone looked on with shocked.

"You've got to be kidding…" Machias said, with Alisa following up with "First Heimdallr, now Trista…?" "Are they planning on taking over the academy?!"

Their youngest classmate Millium placed her hand up to her chin "Hmm…Sure looks that way. Notable members of both factions have kids enrolled here, and there are plently of important people like the principal…So either they're looking to preemptively protect their own, or take the others hostage. Could be either – even both."

"This is absurd…!" Jusis Albraea voiced, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Whatever their intentions, we can't allow them to harm innocent people." Laura Arseid stated, crossing her arms

"Do you think that's where the instructors went? To fight them off?" Elliot's quiet voice caught Rean's attention.

"Those armored soldiers tore through the military's tank division, I doubt even the instructors alone will be enough"

Everyone turned their attention to Rean, in attentive gazes.

"I'm not sure how much help we'd be, or if we'll even be able to put a dent in them." Rean said as he raised his fist.

" **But right now, they need all the support they can get. They need Class VII!"**

Everyone voiced their agreement and stood up with Rean's decision to assist the instructors in protecting the school.

Every single student worked together with the staff to ensure the safety of the citizens of Trista, however Class VII couldn't stand that they would just sit by and watch from the sideline as their school, their friendship and their future was threatened.

With the sudden realization that there was no turning back, they opened the door of their classroom and rushed headlong into the unknown.

A black haired boy led the group from the front, leaving the classroom, running down the one quiet hallways of their academy, as they were confronted by their class rivals of Class I.

"Alisa?! Why are you all flustered?" Ferris asked "What's going on?"

"Ferris you're still here?!" Alisa replied in shock.

"Schwarzer, what in Aidios' name is going on!? Where are you all.." Patrick Hyarms, third son of Marquis Hyarms stopped the group just before they had turned the corner in the hallway.

"No time Patrick, you have to stay here protect the school house!" Rean flustered from adrenaline. "No matter what, they cannot be allowed to take over this building. Work with the other students as best as you can!"

"Schwarzer?" Patrick began as he stepped up to Rean, looking at him in distress.

Rean nodded. "Patrick, I'm counting on you." He smiled before quickly looking smug as he directed the group toward the stairs.

" _Damn that Schwarzer, doesn't he know how reckless he is sometimes. Always's acting the hero and shouldering everyone's problems as his own."_ Patrick placed his hands at his waist, as he thought of what to do next.

"Wh-What are they planning" Ferris said as she watched them go down the stairs.

He looked at her. "Okay, let's make a perimeter around the school house, coordinating our defenses with the other classes. I'll go to roof and oversee how far they'll make it." He looked relieved as his classmates rushed to the other classrooms to relay their plans for defending the school house.

Class VII made their way down the stairs and stepped out into the light as the noise they heard earlier was much more profound now. Ahead of the, they could see that Towa Herschel, Student President and her friend George Norne had closed the main gate to the school grounds, now in the process of attaching a lock and chain.

"Towa! George!" a voice shouted out

As Towa turned around to look back at the school, Rean and his classmates ran up to them.

"R-Rean…Guys? What are you doing here?" Towa asked with confusion when she noticed the determination in their eyes. She realized what they had planned on doing. "W-wait…Y-You aren', it's too dangerous! "

"That's exactly what we've planned" voice Rean as others added in their own statement's on defending the school and assisting the instructors.

"She's right you guys, if that video's anything to go by those are some seriously dangerous weapons. Those Soldats… are unlike anything I have seen before. Even the Imperial Military's armored division stationed in Heimdallr was a match against that mobility and firepower. The chances of you overcoming a force like that is…well, I don't even want to say." George said crossing his arms now.

"Are you really sure this is what you want to do?"

"We are. This academy has given us a lot. We've made friends here. Learned to better ourselves… and we'll be damned if we're going to let them just take that away from us!" Rean said raising his clenched fist up.

"You guys…" Towa was a gasp.

"…Hoo boy…." George added in, shaking his head in disbelief at their words. "The instructors told me not to let anyone pass, especially you guys, if you tried to come through here."

Towa breathed in "…A-All right. As Student Council president, I hereby grant you permission to head through" Towa shook her fists in front of her "But don't forget, you're still students!" "This may be a military academy, but that doesn't mean you're soldiers!"

Looking up at Rean with a stern expression."If you ever feel like your lives are in danger - - even a little bit! You get out of there, okay…?"

Losing her serious composure now, she closed her eyes and her head hanging low "Run away, surrender… I don't care what you have to do, just please… Please don't die out there!"

Looking up again at Rean, with tears in her eyes she said only two words to him.

"Promise me!"

Rean nodded and smiled "Of course…We promise!"

Everyone checked over their equipment and ARCUS units, after deciding that everything was accounted for and with no more regrets.

Rean stepped up to Towa with the rest of his classmates.

" _There are dangers greater than anything we've faced before just beyond this gate.." Rean thought to himself._

George unlocked the main gate and crossed his arms. Breathing in a sigh as he rubbed his head, then crossing his arms faced them again.

"May Aidios be with you…And just a lil' speculation from me, but looking at their design, you should aim for their joints. Take em' apart at their weakest points and you might have a chance!"

Towa cleared her throat, rifled with emotions at this moment. "I-I know I'm repeating myself at this point, but don't go doing anything crazy, you hear?"

"Still…I know in my heart how much you want to protect this school…" She clasped her hands together and held them up in front of her "So…do what you have to do. Not just for us, but so that, whatever ends up happening, you'll know that you have the best you had to give. For all of us."

"RIGHT!" Class VII shouted out in unison.

Running down the road, Class VII prepared to step into a larger world as they defend their school against the might of the Noble Alliance.

A voice rang out behind them. It was Towa's.

"…R-Rean!" Everyone but Rean stopped as he looked back at her.

"I'll be waiting here when you come back" She said with a sad smile and watery eyes. Her small hands in front of her, balled up into fists. "Promise me!"

Rean smiled and nodded "I will come for you, Towa." He turned around and ran to catch up to his comrades.

Towa let out a sad sigh "…" Tears started to form, as she sniffled.

"They'll be all right out there." George put his hand on her shoulder; cause the girl to look up at him.

"All we can do now is to believe in them." He said smiling with confidence. Breathing in again Towa exhaled and simply said "Yeah..." Clasping her hands together, she prayed for Aidios to watch over them. _"Rean please come back unharmed"_

The sounds of gunfire and steel resounded across the skies of Trista. War was no longer a speculated scenario that would someday consume the very thoughts and actions of every citizen of Erebonia. With blitzkrieg tactics, the Noble Alliance captured the capital city of Heimdallr while also sending forces to the small town of Trista, for one objective: the seizure of Thors Military Academy.

"Damn… they sure didn't waste any time" Rean said as the rest of his class looked on as the instructors battled the Panzer Soldats. Every instructor show casing their incredible combat prowess, even Sharon who leaped up from behind Class VII, surprising them, rushed out to defend Trista from the Noble Alliance's forces. Regardless of being a member of Ouroboros, she was still the maid of Class VII.

Millium and Fie noticed something coming from the opposite high way and lo behold, it was two additional Soldats preparing to take the instructors off guard from behind. Rushing out on to the battlefield with each other, they would confront the first Soldat but we're soundly defeated by the improved version piloted by Scarlet; a member of the Imperial Liberation Front.

Seeing no choice, Rean attempted to unleash his beast-like powers but was stopped by a voice who Rean knew as Valimar, The Ashen Knight.

Utilizing the Eight Leaves One Blade style, unharmed form Rean was able to defeat and disarm Scarlet's Soldat Unit but before he could do anything a voice all too familiar resounded from above and another mechanized knight appeared, the Azure knight, Ordine; Piloted by none other than Crow Armbrust, their friend and fellow Class VII member.

Determined to bring back Crow at all cost, Rean equipped with the weapon of the enemy attempted to fend off and succeeded in besting Crow and his Knight but before Rean knew it, he was shocked at a hidden ability that Crow unleashed and was successful in severely damaging Valimar. So extensively was the damage that, Valimar was ordered to flee the battle and preserve the pilot. With tears in Rean's eyes as he watched his friends attempt to hold off his opponent, he flew off as far away as Valimar could take him. "D-Damn you! I promised her, that I'd come back!" He punched the console and cringed at the pain. His consciousness started to fade from exhaustion, his last thoughts before he passed out was of Towa Herschel and his promise being broken.

Many months later

He stood amongst his rescuers and classmates all in the hangar bay after successfully escaping from the Pantagruel. That was thanks to the Courageous who along with Prince Olivert, Viscount Arseid and everyone who's assisted Rean. As they all breathed a sense of relief that Rean was unharmed they reconciled amongst each other when a small voice peaked Rean's attention and caused him to find that voice… a voice he knew as…

They were greeted by their Student Council president Towa Herschel and George Nome.

"Hey - - long time no see Rean. Glad to see you're all safe, especially after all that's happened to you." George smiled as he crossed his arms.

Rean chuckled and nodded "Yeah… It's good to see you again George. And..."

He swallowed and looked over at Towa, tears forming in her eyes with a blush.

"Towa…" He said as he looked with sadness in his eyes. He looked down in shame, closing his eyes in frustration. "I-I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise." He was surprised as he felt being hugged by the petite girl. He opened his eyes as she buried her face into his chest, sniffling and wrapped her arms around him as much as she could.

It was eerily silent as everyone watched on with sadness, knowing how worried Rean was about Towa as well. She was just as important to him as they were, the silence only being broken by Towa whispering into his chest. "Y-you dummy….you don't have to be sorry!" She looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks. "You're back… and that's all that matters to me."

Rean blushed in embarrassment, but he knew the best way to comfort a young lady whenever she was crying. He placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair comforting her, as he wrapped his arms around her lower back.

"Y-Yeah…I've missed you Towa…I feel a lot better now..." He said as he rubbed her back, when he heard a cough coming from someone in the group. Towa embarrassed with her cheeks blushing, pulled away from Rean. "A-Anyway… I believe we should discuss what we should do next… Wasn't that correct, your Highness?" She looked over at Prince Olivert, who was beaming radiantly. "Why… my dear little Towa, I don't mind holding off if you need more time on your reunion." He said whisking his hand through his hair extravagantly and winking at her.

"Perhaps… a more private room is nee…?" When he clenched as Alfin punched him in the gut.

"Now…dear brother, I think now is not that time for your debaucherously mind. After all we have more I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T matters present..." Alfin said as she smiled wickedly at him.

Everyone sighed as they all started laugh and agreed they would meet in the conference room later.

Weeks later

After liberating Thors Academy from the Noble Alliance, everyone was enjoying a huge celebration across campus and in Trista. It felt like the Summer Festival again and after some convincing from Celine, Rean decided to go talk to Towa. The one person, who he could support when she was always busy with Student Council work and would sit down to talk to him about not shouldering the burdens of everyone, she was the one who reminded him that he is still a student first.

He was very shy about his feelings since she was his senior at school, but after taking her to the Eastern Tea House event and taking a chance at the love fortune the event offered, he knew that she was the perfect match for him. And he wanted to let her know how she felt, this night because it could be their last night.

After finding that she was on the roof with George and Angelica, they talked about Crow and eventually Rean promising to bring Crow back to graduate. Towa separated herself from the others and asked to talk to Rean in private later at Class VII dormitories. He agreed and found the perfect chance to convey his feelings.

With the winter weather finally arriving in Trista, Rean felt at ease as he made his way to the dormitory. He greeted everyone in Town and stopped by Micht to acquire a gift for Towa, a ribbon for her hair. Snow white colored with light blue designs of snowflakes. _"How fitting"_ He held it up to the light as the snowflakes had different patterns.

He pulled out mira to exchange for the gift. "Keep it kid, it's a gift…After all you and that girl have done for me in terms of business. It's free, on me." He said as he grabbed his paper and took a sip of his drink.

Rean blushed as he left the store, ribbon in his pocket as he made the last trek up to the dorm and stepped inside, taking in the scenery and nostalgic presence of returning home.

"Heehee. Thanks for inviting me here, Rean." A voice said as he was standing in front of the door. Surprised he turned around and was face to face with Towa. "And thank YOU for coming by" He said smiling down at her "Guess you're all done with work?"

Towa placed her hands in front of her skirt, smiling "Yep. The other Student Council members said they don't mind splitting what's left between themselves. I wanted to stay longer, but it was hard for me to say no after they insisted I take the rest of the night off."

Rean noticed she did look relieved at their persistence of having her take some time off. _"I hope no one found out about her meeting me here"_ but he simply smiled and nodded "Haha, can't blame them there. You've always been a workaholic."

Towa finally looked around "It sure is nice being back in here… I mean I never lived with you guys, but I would drop by all the time to deliver your request on free days."

"And you always had to do it so early in the morning, too. I can't count how many times you went out of your way for me." He said blushing slighty. "Anyways… while we're here, how about I give you a tour? I'm curious how things are upstairs, too." He said sincerely as she blushed as well. "Heehee, Why not?"

As they walked together, Rean showed her around. "This is the kitchen…Our last meal was the night when we explored the Old Schoolhouse." He lead her upstairs to the 2nd floor and lead her explore around herself. "Which rooms were Crows and yours?" She blushed at asking the question. "Uh… it's the one at the end of the. Crow was right across from me." He guided her to his room, opening up the door and finding everything was pretty much the same. Next he opened the door to Crows room and also found everything was the same too. He felt uneasy and noticed Towa was as well. They stepped back out and stood in front of the plants near the windows next to the rooms, taking a break from their exploration.

Rean breathed in and felt this was the moment now. He looked at Towa as looked up at him "So that was the room Crow lived in for the two and half months he was here, huh?" Sadness enveloped her voice. "He lived with the rest of us in our dorm before that, but he seemed to have way more fun with all of you…" she trailed off as she continued "I was a little jealous of him, to be honest." Surprised, Rean kept his composure, asking "Haha, really?"

Towa simply nodded "If Crow was going to come back anywhere in Trista, it'd be here."

"With how it connects to all of you and even me, Angie, and George. I doubt there's anywhere in Erebonia he'd rather be."

Rean nodded "You're right. I doubt he feels like he belongs while he's with the alliance, anyway." "This is why I fully intend to honor my promise to drag him back here"

"And I can't wait to see him graduate." Towa smiled but thought for a second.

Towa turned to him "Heehee…it really is amazing how dependable you've become." Her arms across her back in a relaxed position. "When I first met you, I had no idea I would end up relying on you so much. Even after, I never thought you could handle it all." Rean gulped. _"This is it then…"_

"Haha… I suppose we both had weird first impressions of each other, didn't we?" He sighed "I'm not proud of it, but I totally didn't believe you were a second year when we first met" He blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "That being said, you were quick to prove me wrong. You're so capable and reliable."

Towa chuckled, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Heehee… Thanks Rean."

"But there's something I want you to remember, Rean." Concern hinted in her voice.

"Like…?" Rean asked confused at what she meant now.

"I really do think you're amazing, but not because of all you did at the academy."

Not being able to catch his gaze, she looked away slightly but kept talking to him all the same.

"You were chosen by Valimar, and you've gone through all kinds of scary experiences as a result…" "You've made a difference to the lives of so many, and you're surrounded by people who see you as their leader…"

Now gathering the courage to look at him, she smiled "…But no matter what happens, no matter what you're up against." "I don't want you to forget that you're only human like the rest of us."

Rean surprised at her comment, was silent but in shock at her confiding words.

"I don't really believe there are natural-born heroes out there who are superior to everyone else. And I don't think you're an exception. So don't feel like you have to shoulder everyone's problems by yourself."

"We're all here with you if you need us. There's no shame in asking for help or relying on others if you need to…okay?" She said almost losing her confidence and felt her voice almost lose itself.

Rean still in shock at her honesty and advice, could only nod "…Wow. Umm…"

Rean thought for a second to formulate a response.

"Thank you for saying that, Towa." "Talking to you gives me a sense in a way…nothing else can."

"You're always willing to accept people for who they are strengths, flaws and all."

Towa's cheeks were visibly red, embarrassed "I-I don't know about that!"

Rean gathering the courage to tell her how feels, smiled softly "It was only because you were there to support me that I was able to start accepting myself for who I really am" "That I was able to try and keep moving forward as I am instead of losing faith in myself."

He paused for a second to take a breath. "So…thank you. For everything."

Towa giggled "Heehee..I'm happy to hear you say that."

"It's weird. Now, more than ever, I feel so glad I was able to become Thors' Student Council president." "If I hadn't. I might have never met you"

"And…" blushing more, Towa placed her hand on her heart. "I would have never started feeling like this"

Rean blushed at her words but wanted to hear her explaination. "Like…?"

Towa moaned, _"This is so embarrassing"_ she said to herself as she became more bold.

"Rean. Can you kneel down for a minute?" Towa asked.

"Huh?" Surprised at her request. He took a knee in front of her, his body felt even though, they had just come from outside. "Umm.. Like this?"

Rean was caught off guard as Towa came up to him and hugged his head against her chest. "…?!"

Stroking his head, Towa whispered from above him "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out just fine." "We might not be heroes, but that's all the more reason we'll see this through to the end without giving up and we'll do it without losing a single one of us along the way!"

"…Heh. Right…Umm Towa" He has his hand in pocket and was fiddling with the ribbon he had.

Towa continued stroking his head "Yes, Rean?" she looked very pleased at how the situation was and felt joy in being able to rub his head this time. She looked down as he brought his hand out from his pocket holding a ribbon in it. If her cheeks could feel warm, they would be hot now. "W-What is that..? W-Wait is that a..?" She stepped back and watched as he looked up at her, smiling. "I-I got this for you… I felt like this would look great on you…"

She held out her hand toward his and felt the soft material fall into palm, noticing the snowflake patterns along the center. "I-it's pretty…but Rean why would you get this for me…? Surely there are prettier, more developed girls you could have…"

Rean cut her off by place his hand into hers. "Wrong, there isn't anyone I'd rather give this to, than to you." He said holding her hand, clasping them together. Towa's body felt like a furnace and she couldn't help but kneel down in front of him too. "You've always the leader to me, someone I can look up to and aspire to be like." "I've loved that most about you…your willingness to accept roles bigger than yourself and striving to give it your all." He brought their hands up to his lips and kissed her soft hands. "There isn't anyone I would be more honored to share this with then you, Towa." Towa began to quiver " _He l-loves me?!" He kissed my hand? This can't be…"_ Towa kept looking at their hands joined together and finally looked up at Rean. Her face tinted red, lips opened, glossed from her lip balm. She took a leap of faith, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she brought her lips crashing into his.

Rean surprised at her action, held his hands up and eventually found their way to her back, holding her small body close to his. The feeling of her lips against his was euphoric; Rean closed his eyes as he felt his heart beating sporadicly.

The snow outside was starting to grace the dark sky as Towa pulled away from Rean, having to catch her quickened breath. Rean looked at her, noticing her lips swollen from their first kiss, spelling out the words he's always wanted to hear. "I love you too, Rean…all the times I thought you'd notice my feelings for you and subtle hints." She gasped out, soon embarrassed at her announcement. Placing her face into her hands, wishing she could hide away how blushed she was, she noticed Rean pulling her hands away and cupping her face in his own hands. "Sorry it took so long…but it makes me happy to hear you say that" He brought her lips back down to his as he kissed her once again, her hands letting go of the ribbon as she brought them up to wrap them around his neck.

The ribbon touched the floor gently, just as Rean gently brought her down gently on top of him. Towa gasped in his mouth as she felt his hardness against her. Instincts kicked in and she rubbed herself against it. Rean groaned out against her lips and brought his tongue to lick her lips, coaxing her lips to open and allowing him access to her tongue, which he proceeded to rub against. Feeling his tongue enter her mouth, she rubbed harder against his penis feeling it through the thin fabric of her panties. Reaching down to unzip his pants, she fished out his penis, while Rean reached down to push her panty line to the side, allowing her to insert his penis inside of her.

Towa moaned out in tears as she felt the pressure of him being inside of her, feeling blood trickle out and the pain that followed. Towa soon felt Rean move his hands toward her butt and lifted her up and down on his penis; she groaned from the pain but kept as quiet as she could without screaming into his mouth. The pain turned into pleasure as she moaned into his mouth, feeling him move inside of her. The feeling was unimaginable, as she gripped his shirt tightly, just enjoying the moment they are in. She wanted for this to last all night…

" **Oh? The door is unlocked. I wonder if Rean decided to come back early to sleep."** A voice rang out from down stairs. " **Probably, it's a miracle that he's able to keep on piloting Valimar with all of his strength."** More voices started to pick up down below.

Rean and Towa quickly pulled apart and got up, breathless and adrenaline kicking in. They hurriedly dusted themselves off and cleaned themselves up to have an appearance of normality. Towa picked up the ribbon and placed it inside of her pocket. "Rean…" she whispered. Rean looked down at her as she was reaching up to peck him on the cheek. "Thanks again, for everything." She said blushing.

She took a breath and proceeded downstairs as steadily as she could. She now saw that all of the other members of Class VII were in the main area.

"Towa?" "President Herschel?" Everyone caught off by the presence of their Student Council president.

"W-What were you doing here?" Alisa asked as Towa stepped up to them. "O-Oh…I asked Rean to show me where Crow lived and we kind of lost track of time as we talked about him." She said still blushing from her encounter with Rean upstairs.

"Oh, well I suppose we shouldn't intrude on if it was a personal conversation between you two." Laura added in. "If you'll excuse us, then. I believe we should all get some rest." 

Towa nodded and bowed, very flustered. "Please excuse me" She stepped out of their way and made her way to the door and left the dormitory as fast as she could.

"Hmm? Is something wrong Fie?" Laura asked her friend, who was looking back toward the entrance.

Fie noticed a ribbon that was slightly hanging out of her pocket and looked to be brand new.

"Oh it's nothing, just was thinking." She shrugged as she made her way upstairs.

Rean confronted everyone as soon as they made their way upstairs. Happy to see everyone enjoyed themselves and excused himself as he was very tired.

Fie rested her head against the bed and sighed " _Maybe next time, I should have told him sooner."_

Sorry about this being rushed, I felt bad about taking this long of break between my last chapter and I wanted to publish something before Christmas. However I felt like this was a little incomplete and I didn't envision the whole story, which was going to continue on with Rean and Towa in the council room sharing another moment. I know editing would be nice but I do a quick proof read before I upload this, but kinda didn't have the fortitude since it's almost 2 am here.

Anyways happy holidays and will work on the next chapter as soon as I can.

Might mix it up and have Bridget x Alan or another group.


	4. Seeds of Love part 1

Hey everyone, I apologize for not putting out any new stories in quite some time and that's because I have been busy with real life and dealing with 12 hour work days has been burning me out to the point of exhaustion. I kept thinking about where the direction of this series would go and have put down a few candidates for another story and have decided to follow up with a Fie story after the last chapter with Towa. This will probably be the only continuation into a story that I've done and that's primarily my own fault for rushing that last chapter.

"Fie…" A voice was calling in her dreams. She was on a battlefield, a different time and place. Different people surrounded her and a leader who she loved very much. The Jaeger King was looking down at her as she was sleeping. "Fie…it's time to wake up" He said as he knelt down and poked her face. Fie grumbled and flicked the hand away. "Just a few more minutes, I promise I'll get up…" She turned again her hands creating a pillow as she started to breath shallowly. "Fie, you'll be late…" The hand poked her again on her cheek. "The bell already rang, lunch is over" The voice said but now it felt more familiar and younger. Fie opened her eyes up slowly and was looking up at Rean Schwarzer, her fellow classmate and the boy in her family who felt more than a brother.

Fie pushed herself up from underneath the tree by the garden. Blushing as she realized that her hair was messier than usual and a bit of drool was on her lips. "U-uh… Rean, thanks" She got up, brushed off blades of grass that were on her uniform and wiped her lips . She ran toward the building, leaving Rean alone as he combed through his hair. He got up from his kneeling position and brushed grass off on his knees as well "I feel like something's on her mind…but I'm glad she's better." He started to walk toward the courtyard when Edel approached him "Ah, Rean I was hoping you'd find her before I did." She was Fie's senior at the Gardening Club. Rean remembered Fie introduced her to him when he helped out Fie grow her plants last year. "Edel, what can I do for you and what's that in your hands"? He pointed out that Edel was carrying a bag with a label on it. "Ahh, well that's a secret" She winked out at him. "A secret that I want you to give to Fie, she asked me to buy some for her during lunch." She came up and placed the bag into his hands. "I know Fie will take care of these with your help." She smiled brightly as she turned around and made her way into the building. Rean sighed "I don't know what she means but I guess Fie will know"

Rean made his way back into the classroom and apologized to Instructor Beatrix for being late.

He sat down as he prepared for another grueling session of classroom work and having Fie on his mind, it couldn't be helped. He clutched the bag close and focused in on his studies.

At the end of school day, Class VII all but exhausted were delighted for the weekend and a break before their exam week. "Okay guys, you know all it's the weekend so make sure you study but also relax your minds, before the exams next week. I hear the weather is going to be absolutely beau-ti-ful! So I'm going to enjoy with a nice cold beer!" Everyone groaned "How will you ever find someone if all you do is sit in side?" Machias quipped "Alas the lonely hearts club, of which our Instructor is so fond of being in"  
Jusis added. "Come on you two… that's a little harsh" Emma, the most sincere of the group added in.

"Yeah Sara will have cats and stuff when she's older" Millium loudly shouted out in excitement.

"It's ok Emma, it's not like those two will ever jump out of that club as well." Fie surprised everyone in throwing out her comment as well. Everyone taken back at Fie's willingness to join in. "Oh, it sounds like our little kitten has find a potential love interest?" Sara seizing the opportunity struck out with a glean in her eye.

"Hmm interesting" Laura said as she leaned in.

"F-Fie is of that age, so it's not surprising if she is interested in that sort of thing" Alisa added into the conversation.

Everyone turned toward Fie as she lowered her head, cheeks blushing. "Well, maybe…" she stammered.

"I don't mean to intrude but isn't it time that we close the day out?" Rean coughed as everyone turned to him.

"He's right, I don't mean to end this conversation, no matter how interesting it is… but we both club matters to go to" Elliot said as Gaius nodded in agreement.

"Well, all right since Rean wants to be the hero of the day, will you do the honors?"

Rean stood up, coughing slightly

"All rise….Bow…"

As Sara made her way out, most of the males followed suit and left the females all gathered around Fie, who couldn't stop blushing from their nit picking and gossip of who's the one she was interested in.

Rean stood up, sighing as he made his way to her table "Uhm.. Fie, I have something for you." He said as he scratched his cheek and handed her the bag from Edel. Fie's eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly " How.. did you get those?" She clutched the bag close to her chest.. "I don't know but Edel wanted me to give it to you. Are they new flowers for the garden?" He said as he looked confused from the females reactions.

The girls looked down at the label and they all sighed.

"Rean…is…" Laura started

"An idiot" Alisa finished

Millium giggled "Oh ho, Rean you have so much to learn."

Rean stood their confused and not sure of what to say.

"Come on Fie, let's go plant these seeds." Emma said as the girls made their way out of the classroom with Fie behind them, blushing slightly and holding the bag close.

"What was that all about?" Rean said as he stood there with his hand under his chin.

The Dormitory

The sun came down and evening settled in. With everyone back in the dormitory and having finished a meal prepared by Sharon, everyone decided to get to study… Everyone except Fie.

Fie was lying on her bed with the bag half full as she stared up at it.

 _" I wonder how long it'll take to bloom… Edel said something about giving them love and care, but also that they will bloom when the planter has experienced love."_ Fie clutched the bag as she thought about Rean. _"Rean…he's just like The King but he's different too. He never left me…but I don't know how he feels…"_ Her breathing started to increase as she thought of him more…intimately. " _I want to know how Rean feels."_ Her hand holding the bag slipped and the bag fell on to the floor.

Her hand floated around her small breasts as she cupped one of them, massaging it and pinching the nipple. She let out a stifled moan as her other hand descended down toward her panties, feeling the heat emanating as she rubbed the cloth that was covering up her vagina. _"Rean.."_ She whispered as she struggled to take off her top, and her skirt. In nothing more than her undergarments she spread her legs as she continued her ministration. Imagining Rean was there as she felt his hands on her body, stroking her nipple and rubbing her. " _R-Rean…"_ Her panties pulled down as her hot vulva was exposed, fingers dancing along the outer lips. She tightened up in pleasure as a finger was slowly inserted inside, she could feel the inside, wet with her juices and warm to the touch. She pulled out her finger and looked at it, slick with juices.

She started at it with lust as she brought the finger to her lips as she sucked it, closing her eyes and her imagination kicking in. _"R-Rean inside me …"_ She felt more dirty as she licked her finger and quickly inserted it back inside of her. " _R-Rean would be gentle.._ " Her eyes glazing as she felt her hand began a steady rhythm of thrusting her finger inside. Images of Rean being inside of her as she looked up at him. _"His smile… it just washes away my worries and my doubts."_ She thought as she felt another finger instinctively joining alongside the other one. "R-Rean!" She moaned as her body felt the intrusion of another finger, tightening up, thrusting deep inside of her. The pleasure of having Rean inside of her, as he leaned down to kiss her. While her other hand was covering her mouth as she felt something coming out, kind of like the cocking of a gun. " **REAN!** " Her body tightened and grew stiff as she released, her hand silencing the noise that was a scream of pleasure. Imagining Rean inside, as he released as well. " _How would that feel_?" she thought as her eyes closed. Her fingers coated with her juices as she lay there limp, feeling her fluid leak out from her opening.

Sleep overtook her again as she dreamed of the future, where she was older and on some distant battlefield. Her friends, standing by her side facing an unknown enemy and in front of her; The King or is it Rean? Dreams blur from different futures. In one, she's given up the Jaeger lifestyle and is arriving at a small house, with a child latching on to her hand. **_"Mama, will Papa be home tonight?"_** the young boy asked ** _. "Yes, he'll be soon enough. Now go get cleaned, before he comes home so you can practice together." "Okay Mama"_ ** the boy said, smiling at her as he looked up; green eyes starting back. **_"Fie"_** a voice called behind her, tears in her eyes as she turns around but reality came back to her.

"Fie, it's time to get up. You don't want to sleep in on a Saturday, especially when the sun is shining out." Fie looked up with half lidded eyes as she saw the man in her dreams. "Rean?!" Fie got up, clutching her blanket. "It must be normal for you to wake up sleeping girls, huh?" Fie blushing as she looked away. "Ah…What's going on Fie? Something's been bothering you for, ever since I gave you that bag of seeds." Rean looked down at her, with a gentle tone and worried eyes.

"It's nothing." Fie said as she got up and reaching for her combat gear. Quick as a cat; she began slipping into her tight clothing.

"Oh, going out to practice?" Rean asked as he got up; backing up to give her room.

"Rean, unless you want to meet a swift end; I warn you that I am changing in MY room." She looked up at him, her green eyes hard as ice.

Rean blinked and blushed immediately; covering his eyes.

"Ahh…apologizes I'll just…" He started to back up toward the door

"Meet me on the Southern Highway, right after lunch." She said as she finished putting her scarf around near neck. "I'll forgive you then" She said smiling, as she opened the window and leapt as graceful as a cat, hitting the ground with a small oof.

"Fie that's dangerous!" He said as he ran up to the window, looking down at the silver haired girl.

"Try not to be late, okay?" She said, she lifted up her finger at him in an image of a pistol. "Or else" She shot at him and then walked off toward the Academy.

 _"Sometimes she's as bad as…"_ Rean sighed.

The ringing of bells echoed across the town; signaling the beginning of the afternoon.

"Rean, great job by the way. Thanks again for helping out on those request on such a short notice" The brunette girl said as she was busy stacking papers. "Honestly, sometimes Angie needs to cool her competitive spirit, she wanted a sparring match right before lunch and now you look exhausted."

 _"Y-yeah…you can never tell what she's thinking."_ Rean chuckled as he felt his sore body cry out.

"Oh by the way…" Rean was caught off guard as she came up to him and hugged him

"I wanted to know, if you were had any plans this evening." She said with a blush tinting her cheeks, as she looked up at him.

"Er…yeah I sort of have something planned with Fie after I helped out with student council work." He said as he began to pat her head. She hummed as his hand stroked her hair softly, rubbing her face into his chest as she sighed

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure Angie wants to drag me along on one of her rides to the Capital. I'm sure we can work something out at a later time." She let go of him as she turned around and made her way back to her desk and sat down. Stacks of papers, letters and documents lay across the surface. " As you can see, I'm still not finished yet but I'll talk to you later, okay?" As she smiled softly, before sorting through the stack of papers.

"Y-Yeah… sure thing, Towa." He said sadly as he made his way out from her office.

"Okay now off to the Highway" Browsing at the clock and with a speedy haste, ran off to exit the school and into town.

The sounds of firearms echoed across the rolling hills as Rean made his way to the Highway.

Rean looked around and spotted Fie facing off against a few monsters: a giant bird, two wolves and a creature that looked like a multi headed snake.

 _"Shit… that's way too for her to handle on her own"_ Rean remembered to grab his katana at the dorm troom before making his way to the high way. Unsheathing the blade as it shone against the sun, he ran off to assist her. He made it 10 arg from her when a blinding light caught him off guard as he heard the sounds of monsters in pain. **"Zephyr Blitz!"** She signaled as Fie crouched down and sprinted off into a dozen or so after images, each one wielding twin pair of gun blades and with inhuman precision; struck at the enemies with lightning quick attacks from all angles, leaving behind bombs at their feet. **"It's over.."** As the after images merged into one Fie with her gun blades over her head, emitting an aqua glow she slashed downward in the form of an X as a giant air slash was released from the blades toward her enemies, slicing them as it passed through resulted in the bombs detonating in a devastating finish.

"Whew, finally perfected it." She said, before she losing strength in her legs as her body collapsed. But she felt a body catch her before she hit the ground. "Well done, Fie. You really had me worried for a second." Rean said as he slowly sat her on the ground, sitting next to her.

Fie blushed "How much of that did YOU see?" she said as she laid down on the grass, looking up at him.

"Well just the end but it sounded powerful, have you been practicing it for a while?" Rean said as he joined her on the grass, looking at her soft face which was covered in dirt and sweat.

"Yes, but I wanted for it to be a surprise after I perfected it, looks like you got here early." She said looking up at the sky. " I want to get stronger, Rean. For my new family so they can rely on me as much as I rely on them" She clenched her hand in a fist as she covered her eyes. " I don't want to lose them as I lost my old family." Tears began to fall on to the grass, as she sniffled and instinctively rubbed her tears away.

"And you won't, Fie. As long as we're open with each other and with our hearts." He said as he rubbed her head, trying to comfort the girl. "I know, I may be slow at catching things but I just need to know, Fie." As he brought his hand to move her arms over her head. "Do you see me as family or something else?" Fie with tears and a slight blush, looked away off into the distance " I don't know, I feel like everyone has a place in my family; except you." "You're more than a brother, I just don't know what to do sometimes when I see you or speak to you." Fie finished as she sniffled again, before looking up at him. "I think I like you, Rean." She said blushing more vividly.

Rean was taken aback at her confession and his features soften up. "Fie..I don't know what to say" His grip on her hands loosened, as he placed his hand on her face; stroking it softly as she closed her eyes and rubbed against his hands.

"I don't think you deserve me…" He said sadly as he thought about the other girls. His eyes shot wide open as he felt her lips smash against his before he could react. Their lips separated from each other as Fie leaned up to lick Rean's cheek, who's still in shock. "Rean, I'm a Jaeger.…we take what we want."

To be continued Part 2

Sorry for the long wait, I apologize again because I'm been busy these last few months with personal life and I just want people to know that this is a hobby that I enjoy and sometimes real life takes priority before it.


End file.
